Love and war Not what you think
by Princess Boo The Fighter
Summary: Nasha is a girl who can fight, and has had a sad past. What happen's when she moves to London from america and go's to Narnia with her four best friends. Aka the kings and queen's? Will She find another war? Will she find love? Or will she die?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Okay, I know. Whats the deal, update your other stories. But sadly.. I have writers block for most of them, so if you want, you can PM Me your Ideas. Kay? Also, I will admit that I have read the Narnia books, but when I was like 5. My grandmother read to me. But I have seen the movies countless times. Kay? So hopefully this gose well. And Some words may be mispelled, because my spell check is running down. So.. Sorry bout that. Okay, this is too long. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>It was a warm spring day in America. Kids of diffrent colors were outside playing jump rope. Teanagers were taking walks in parks, wall others skiped stones in the lake. But one 13 year old was doing diffrent. This beautiful girl was sitting on the floor. Watching. Watching the childern and teen's having fun. She sighed knowing that she will be moving soon, and that she will have to leave this. This wonderful, beautiful place. Where is she moving you may ask?<p>

This girl was moving to a place called London. Why would they move to London when it's getting bombed? Family. Stupid reason, they all know, but they had too. They had no where else to go. The girl had already told her friends what was happening, they all cried, but understood.

"Nasha, Boo? It's time to get in the car.." The girl, Nasha, looked up at the voice's body. The woman looked in her mid 30's. Long aburn hair, and ice blue eyes. Nasha sighed, but left the floor to walk to the car. When she got to the car, she smiled at a man. The man was Persian. You could tell. Tan skin, brown hair and eyes. He smiled back. Nasha got into the car and waited for her mother.

Her mother got into the car and they started driving away. Right before the house was out of sight, Nasha whispered something that she will never understood why she said it if you asked her then. "Good bye. May Aslan watch over everything" after she said that, she look at her self in disbeleaf. Aslan? Who is that? Didn't she mean god? She thought she would never know, but maybe she will on day.

* * *

><p>"Fight fight fight fight!" Nasha sighed. She has heard thoes words way to many times. It has been one year from when she moved. She thought she would never like it here. She was wrong. She had four amazing friends. Two of which were most likely in this fight that people are chanting on. Nasha put down the book she was reading and went to investagate what it was about this time, and who were the victims.<p>

As she was walking to where the chanting, and bets being made on who would win were. She bumped into a good friend of her's. This girl had blue eyes and brown hair that were in two french braids. She was in a uniform. "Hello Lucy." Nasha said with a smile. 'Lucy' smiled, then her face went worried again. Nasha already knew why, and the both ran to a beautiful girl.

The girl had Blue eyes and brown hair also. But her hair was a more dark brown. She was reading a magizen. Or trying. It looked like she was having boy flirt with her again. Nasha sighed. That girl didn't know how lucky she was. All of a sudden, A car horn broke her thoughts. She looked up to see that her and Lucy almost got ran over. He said something that Nasha didn't catch, but her and Lucy both did yell a "Sorry!" And started running again.

"SUSAN SUSAN!" They both yelled. The girl Susan turned around looking happy, and annoyed at them. When Nasha and Lucy both got over she looked at them in confusion. Wall Nasha caught her breath, for she was not a runner, Lucy explain. Kind of.

"You better come quickly" That's all it took for her to put the magizen down and run with them to a train station were a fight was going on. The three girls pushed themself's to the front with worried expression's on there faces. There they saw three cubby boys, beating the crap out of a blonde boy that most girls would faint over, all but these three.

The blonde boy was putting up a very good fight, but three was too much to handel. Then someone else was pushing there way threw the crowd. When Nasha saw who it was as he past by her, she screamed his name. "EDMUND!" He didn't even look at her. Nasha's brown eye's filled with worry. Scared out of her mind. She knew he could fight, but she didn't want him to get hurt.

Edmund took on one of the boys, and was beating the cubby boy up pretty good. But for the blonde boy, or Peter, was a hole other story. He was still getting the crap beat out of him. His blue eye's caught Susan's for a second, and you could tell he was angry. Then the cubby boy hit him again.

_Who knew cubby boys could fight so well? _Was for some reason, the only thought that ran threw her mind for a few seconds. Then she heard a high pichted whistle blow. Nasha covered her ears till it stopped. Everyone was clearing out, but the three girls were getting pushed away. Nasha, Lucy, and Susan could just catch the cops yelling at Peter to act his age. Lucy sighed.

* * *

><p>They were now all sitting at a bench. Nasha was playing with her neckless wall the boys were getting yelled at by the oldest sister. Then when she heard Edmund's vocie her head snapped to look at him. "We are kids." He said. Peter looked at him and sighed. "I wasn't always" Narnia. Nasha knew about Narnia and how they ruled it as kings and queen's. Edmund and Lucy spilled the bean's.<p>

"And you only have two more years to go before you are an adult again. I won't know how it feels, but it seem's Aslan wants you guys here for the time being." Nasha said looking up at them. Edmund nodded. As did Lucy, even though she wanted to go back the most.

All of a sudden, Lucy screamed and jumped up. "Something pinched me." It didn't take Aslan to tell Susan was embarrest. "Shut it." Then Nasha shot up cover her butt. "Edmund!" She glared. "I didn't do anything!" He said. Then everyone was up from getting pinched. "What was that!" Peter said. Then Lucy said the thing everyone was thinking. "It feel's like magic!"

Then. Paper's flew everywhere. The wind started picking up, moving Nasha's skirt a lot. The train was going at a fast speed. No one seemed to notic this but these five childern. "EVERYONE HOLD HANDS!" Susan shouted over the noise grabbing Lucy's hand. Lucy grabed Peters. "I'M NOT HOLDING HIS HAND!" Edmund yelled. Nasha sighed. "Then hold mine." She got in the middle of them.

They all started seeing what looked like a beach. Lucy smiled. Then the train went threw the wall and everything went away. The five childern were now in a cave right on the beach. Smiling, they all ran to the water.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! It's short. Ugh... I WILL UPDATE THIS ONE! Love you lots. Comment and you get a cookie. (::) (::) (::) (::)<strong>


	2. Welcome to Narnia

The childern's laughter was music to there own ears. For them all to be truley happy. Sure. It was Nasha's first time here, but she hasn't been truley happy unless they all were happy.

Lucy giggled as Nasha splashed Edmund in the face. He smiled and splashed her back. Then It went into a splash war. Then Edmund sudenly stoped. Nasha looked confused. She saw what he was looking at and frowned. A bunch of ruins _Wow Edmund. You get amazed way to easy. _Nasha thought looking at him. Soon everybody stopped to see what he was doing. Then he asked the dumest question in history.

"Where do you think we are." Nasha rolled her eye's annyoed. _Really Edmund. Really?_ went though all the childern's heads. "Where do you think sherlock?" Nasha asked. Her face having the 'wow your stupid look.' He gave her a look that said shut up and then said "I don't remeber any ruins in Narnia." They all looked up. He was right. No one remeber seeing (Or in Nasha's case, hearing) about ruins.

"Let's take a look then shall we?" Nasha asked. Looking at all of them, then up at the ruins. They all nodded and started the trip up. When they got up, they looked around. Nasha got Lucy an apple. Lucy smiled and said a thank you. Nasha then went over to Edmund, but then something shiny caught her eye. She walked over to it wondering what it could be. "what the?" She whispered. Edmund heard her and walked over to her as she picked up a chess piece.

The gold knight sparkled in the sun, almost bright enough to make Nasha covr her eye's when it refelcted off the sun and into her eyes. She looked at Every detale. It was amazing. Nasha could tell it was old, for the weather had done some damge.

"I wonder who lived here." Lucy said looking around touching the old wall's. Or what use to be a wall.

"I think you guys did." That caught everyone's attention. Everyone looked at Nasha, which she hated. She blushed a little. Edmund was right next to her now. He took the chess piece out of her hand.

Then Lucy Gasped. "No.." Lucy then spritned to who know's where in these ruins. "Lucy!" Susan yelled chasing after her. Peter Fallowed, then Edmund and Nasha. When they got there Lucy was standing on what looked like it use to be a thron.

_Cair parevel. _Nasha thought looking around in sadness. She imagened what happend. All the lives that walked down this room, what they looked like, what they were thinking. Also where they were going. Then they died. Somehow? They may never know what really happen, what there last word's were, or who were missing them. It made Nasha tear up a little. She whipped it away before anyone saw.

"Come on." Edmund said. Nasha was so lost in the sad thought that she didn't notics that everyone left to go somewhere but Edmund. Nasha nodded smiling as she walked over to him. they started walk to the others. Peter had some of his shirt ripped. Nasha rolled her eyes. Peter looked towrds Edmund.

"You wouldn't happen to have any matches would you?" Nasha looked at Edmund as he smiled and look through his bag. "Nope, But would this help?" He asked as he pulled out his new tourch. Or as Nasha likes to call it. Flash light! Peter smiled rolling his eyes.

"You could have mentioned that a bit sooner." Everyone laughed a little till Peter walked through the door. Nasha figured this would be the safe room or something like that. As they walked down the stairs, Nasha whimpered. Edmund looked at her funny. "If soemthing jumps out at me. I am blaiming you." She whispered. Edmudn laughed under his breath.

When they got all the way down it was suprising well lit. Everyone went to there trunks. Nasha just stood there till Lucy motioned her to come look at the dresses with her. Nasha agreed and started looking threw dresses. Nothing would fit her. The others were talking and Nasha wasn't listening till she saw Edmund in a hat way to big for him. She giggled.

"Wow Edmund. You either had a big head back then, or you have a tiny one now." Edmund shot dagger's at her but the others laughed. Soon he laughed too. Then the girl told them to go out because they had to change. They did.

Nasha looked in Lucy's trunk for anything that would fit her. Nothing. Nasha was more cury and had a little bigger chest than Lucy did. She sighed and they looked at her. "Nothing will fit. me and Lucy have diffrent bodies!" Lucy blushed but Susan nodded. She understood.

"Look in my trunk. We will look for weapon's for you. Can you fight?" Nasha nodded walking the the trunk. "I can do hand to hand, sword, and bow and arrows." Susan nodded and Lucy helped her look for a dress. Then they found the best one.

It was dark purple with black lace in some parts. It had spigetty straps and then sleaves that were flowy that started at her elbow. She then had on black boots with buckels, and black fighting gloves (Found in a corner) and a black cloak. Then a neckless that was an old perfum thing Nasha had in her bag. It had something called touriquant in it. It stops bleeding.

Nasha smiled. "This seem's _way _to dark for you Sue." Susan nodded blsuhing. "It was all a birthday present. Peter made me lock it up. But it was the only one that fits you right that isn't a ballroom dress." Nasha and Lucy nodded. Susan than gave her a blue and black bow and arrow's, and a sword.

The girls then walked out to see the guys outside. They came out of the safe room and up the stairs to the other side of the door. Nasha shelded her eyes because she forgot how bright the sun was. Peter and Edmund stopped talking when they saw Nasha. Peter got angry and Edmund was just stairing at her.

"Susan. Why did you let her wear that?" he asked in a older brother tone. Peter was like Nasha's older brother. She looked up to him the most. And he was overprotective. "Because, it was the only thing that would fit." Peter calmed down a little when he relised no teange boy's were in Narnia sept for edmund who thought of her like a friend only. Lucy then saw a boat below them in the water.

"Hey, Look over there." They all looked and ran towards the boat. Nasha and Susan pulled there arrow's back ready to shoot at any time. "Drop him!" Susan yelled. They shurged and droped him into the water. Nasha hit one of them wall the other jumped into the water. "Drop him?" She asked wall Edmund grabed the boat and Peter grabed the person. or darf. You pick.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it was short. It's just it's around 10:15 ish at night and I woke up at 6:35 this morning. I'm tired. Sorry if things were mispelled. My spell check is off again. -_-. So... if you go on my porfile page you will see what Nasha look's like (For now...) And what she is wearing in the first and second chappy. If you ahve any question's, or idea's. Please show in a reviwe! R&amp;R and you get a hug, anf a cookie!<strong>

**Nasha: Nexda does not own Narnia, only me, and what happen's between me and Edmund. **

**Edmund: What?**

**Me: nothing nothing... *runs away***

**Nasha: *Sighs* R&R and you get cookies. *Pushes a plate of cookies, browines, cake, milk and water over to the readers and smiles.***


	3. Trumpkin and going to wrong way!

When Peter came back with the dwarf Lucy cut everything with her dagger. Nasha saw Edmund witht he boat and smiled at him. He smiled back, but then they both turned to the dwarf "Drop him! Is that the best you could do!" He asked angry. Nasha gave Susan the 'I told you so!' look. Susan just rolled her eyes in annoynce.

"A thank you would be alright." Susan said glaring at him. Nasha wanted to laugh, but held it in. "Why? they were drowing me alright till you lot show'd up." This got Peter angry. Lucy, Edmund, and Nasha could tell by the look in his eye's. Susan didn't because she was to busy deciding on something.

"Well maybe we should have let them" He said his eye's with angry in them. "Why were they trying to drown you anyway?" Lucy asked what they have all been thinking. Everyone looked at the Blondish hair dwarf he frowned. "There telmarine's. It's what they do."

They all had a confused face. Nasha said what everyone had been thinking. "Telmarine's? In Narnia?" She turned to Edmund for to explain this. He didn't. _Always a big help Ed _Nasha thought with a little sigh. "Yes. Were have you been the last hundred year's?" All five childern's eyes almost poped out of there head. Hundreds of years? WHAT?

Lucy was the first one to recover. "It's a bit of a long story..." The dwarflooked at them confused. Then itdawned on him. They were the kings and queen's of the old. _Then who is she? _The darf thought, but he didn't ask. Yet.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. Your it? Your the kings and queen's of the old?" He asked in disbeleaf. Nasha smirked. _Bet you wish you weren't so mean now huh? _Was for some reason the only thought that ran threw her head. Peter walked up to him and held out his hand.

"High king Peter. the Mag-" Nasha cut him off. "If I have to heat that one more time. I swear I will not back dwn from killing you." Everyone laughed a little. Peter rolled his eye's. He knew she was joking. Okay.. Maybe she wasn't. Maybe...

Peter stuck out his sword. "Oh you wouldn't want to be doing that boy." Peter shock his head and smiled. "not me. Him." Peter pointed to Edmund. Nasha looked at Edmund to see him smile. She whispered. "Don't get cooky. He's tiny and mean." Edmund almost laughed at this, but he held it in.

The dwaf took the sword and he fell to the ground. it was too heavy. Nasha felt bad and almost helped him, but decided against it. Edmund took out his sword and smiled at the family and Nasha. his face said: 'this is going to be easy', but that was cut off by the darf making a blow. The battle thing had beguin.

Edmund threw a blow at him, which the dwarf block, and hit him in the chest. "Oh, king. Are you alright?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. Lucy and Nasha laughed at the dwarf Edmund starting swinging at him. Nasha soon lost intrest and started daydreaming about her life back in America. When she heard clapping she looked back to see Edmund had won.

"Wow. That horn really did work" The dwarf said in amazment. Susan looked confused. "My horn?" He nodded. "I'm Trumpkin. Now. Who is she?" Trumpkin asked. Pointing at Nasha. Nasha blushed for she didn't like being looked at.

"Nasha. I'm a friend of them. I know about Narnia from Lucy and Edmund." She said. Trumpkin smiled. "What's with your acsent?" He asked. She frowned. "From another state." He nodded.

"Now. Where did you see this horn?" Peter asked.

* * *

><p>Nasha sighed. There lost. They all new it. All but Peter. "Peter! Were going the wrong way!" Peter sighed. "No were not. he said he last saw Caspian-" "I Don't care where he last saw Caspian! I have seen that same rock voer and over again. How do I know it;s the same? On it I have writen how many times we have pasted it!" Peter sighed in frustaion.<p>

"Aslan?" Lucy asked. They all turned around. Nasha thought she saw a golden tail move, but wasn't so sure. She was sleepy. So she didn't know what to think."Look it's Aslan! Right over...there" She turned around to see nothing. Everyone sighed. Nasha frowned. _I know for a fact I saw something! _She thought.

"Come on!" Peter yelled at Her, Edmund, and Lucy. Nasha sighed. She zooned out again. Her and Edmund looked at Lucy telling her it was time to go. Lucy frowned and they started walking. Nasha looked sadly at Edmund before walking. Edmund walked right next to her the hole way to river rush.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I skiped some stuff. But I couldn't remeber it of the top of my head! Also. Sorry it was short. . I had to study for most of school. So my brain is fried. Hopefully not a lot of things are spelled wrong. <strong>

**And to IceBlueCrystal. I know I misspelled some things. And I should Thanks for pointing that out! Happy that some people will help me to become a better writer!**

**Thanks to Katie9109 fir commenting, faving, and alerting! Thanks for the feedback. Glad you liked it!**

**Also thanks to HecatetheDarkWitch for faving. **

**If you also did any of these things and I didn't put a thanks to you. I will find it, and say thanks! Love you all!**

**Nasha: *Smiles and pushes a plate of cookies and milk and water to you guys* COMMENT!**


	4. No shi I mean crap guys! eye roll

**A/n: I just wanted to say before the story, I know I messed up on some times, but please don't make any comment about it. Thanks!**

_Stupid Peter! _Was the only thing other than not getting caught was on her mind. Insted of going the right way, they went to a brige worksight! Idoits!

They all hid behind piles of wood. Or dead tree's. Nahsa frowned. They were cutting tree's. Tree's were alive, just sleeping! They had no right to kill them! Then Nasha heard a horse "Nay"

Everyone ducked down the lowest they could. Nahsa's head somehow found itselfs on Edmunds chest. Nasha blushed, but she wanted to get it off. It was either that or get cuaght and possible killed. _I can live with this for a few _Nasha thought after thinking of death. Lucy swears to this day that she saw Edmund's cheeks turning a bit pink.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to go after all" Whispered Susan. "No Shi- I mean crap sherlock!" Nasha whispered to Susan. She didn't say the cuss word 'cause Peter gave her a glare and she saw Lucy. Susan knotted her eyebrows in concern.

Nahsa looked back to see everyone killing trees and tring to make a brige. Peter soon started to leave. Everyone else did the same. Nasha took one last look before leaving.

They started to walk back to wear Lucy thought (Knew in Nasha and Edmunds book) She saw Aslan. Nasha and Lucy both looked at the cliff in worry and sadness. Nasha didn't know why worry was on there faces, but she knew why sadness was.

"So...Where did you think you saw Aslan again?" Peter asked. Nasha was about to say something when Lucy beat her to it. "I wish you'd all stop trying to act like grown ups!" Edmund smirked a little which Nasha's glare stopped him from smirking all the way.

"I didn't think I saw him, I did see him." Both girls walked back towards Edmund. Edmund smiled a little at Nasha and she gave him a "What did you do?" look. He just looked away. "I am a grown up." DLF Said. Edmund and Nasha smiled a little, then Nasha went by Lucy.

"It was right over.. AHHHH!" Nasha and lucy screamed as they fell. Nasha then landed on another place of grass. They didn't even fall ten feet! "LUCY!" She heard Susan scream. "Nasha!" That was Edmund and Peter. They all ran towords them and looked down releafed that they didn't die.

"Here.." Lucy said finishing Nasha senctence. They all looked down at river rush. The six childern and dwarf walked down the stream. The rocks were more slippery than Nasha thought, and she slipped. Before she got all wet, she felt two strong, warm hands grab her waist. She looked up to see Edmund smirking at her.

"Oh shut up." The burnett said smiling. He took his hands off of her and they all started walking again. Nasha started to miss the warmth of his hands, for some unknown reason. It confused her.

It soon became night time and Nasha was sleepy. One problem, she just woke up and know she couldn't go back to sleep! She sighed angrly and saw that no one else was up, and it was still night out. She got up and walked randomly in the woods. But not without her bow and arrows, and sword.

When she saw a good spot, she lied down and looked at the stars. Right when she was about to fall asleep again, she heard a twig break. Spranging up, she looked around the darkness, trying to find the cause of that sound.

"Who's there?" She asked grabbing her sword. She thought what she said was stupid. _Who's there? It's not like the person is going to say. I'm bla bla bla, age bla, and I want to rape or kill you _she thought to herself.

"Sorry...Did I wake you?" Nasha jumped and turned around only to see Edmund with a worried and happy expresion on his face. When she saw it ws him, she put her sword away and smiled. "Nope... I just couldn't sleep..." Edmund nodded and lied down.

Smiling, Nasha lied down with him. Edmund looked at her and smiled slighty. He didn't know if his feelings were from the heart, or from his teange ways. But he thought Nasha looked pretty in moonlight. Even though he always thought she was pretty, he in Narnian clothes made her look like a princess. Then He remebered something. Gasping, he looked in his pocket.

Nasha looked over at Edmund with a look of pure confusion. Which was weird for her to be confused. Why? She was a very, very fast at learning. Edmund pulled out what looked like a ring. "I found this when it dropped out of your backpack. I hope you weren't worried about it." HE smiled slightly and handed it to her.

Nasha hugged him. "Thank you! I thought I had lost it! This is was grandmothers ring! Thank you thank you thank you!"

* * *

><p>Not long after that, they dicided to go back. They both went to there spots next to each other and lied down with a smile on there faces.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An: Sorry if words are mispelled. Oh and BTW, here are some important notes. **

**1. I will not list the people who have reviewed or fav or alerts this time, I'll do it next time. Sorry. **

** if words are mispelled. It's 1:40 A.M. and I had a party with my family and friends and me and my friends beat the crap out of each other. YEs, a guy hit a girl and left her with bruses. Nothing big. :)**

**3. Also! Should I make a one shot about them, and should I make a chapter in Edmund's POV? Please anwser these is a P.M or reveiw!**

**4. If you do not answer, I will ask the earler reviwers for help. I might update tomorrow, and make a one shot tomorrow if they ask me too. **

**5. Any question's or idea's? If so tell in a review or P.M me. **

**Okay, that got boring quick, but please do 3-5! It would help a lot. Also, sorry it's short. And you can see a pic of the ring on my profile. :) Thanks again for reading**


	5. All is weird when I must respect you

A low growl was heard. Nasha shot up and looked around. No one else was awake. It looked like it was about three in the morning. She heard the growl again. Getting up and grabbing her sword she slowly moved out of the clearing.

As she walked, she saw it was becoming brighter outside. The tree's were green and if they could look, they looked almost happy! She then looked to the right only to feel wind brushing up on her cheeck, and threw her hair. She fallowed it to see what looked like flowers and water going around her. They went up above her head, and formed a crown on the top of her brown hair head.

Smiling, she started walking again, turning around to look at everything. The trees started to move to make a path way. While walking threw it, she felt the world shake. _An earth quake! _Nasha thought. She started to run back, the crown still on her head randomly, she then fell to the grown in pain.

* * *

><p>"Nasha! Nasha wake up!" The said girl slowly opened her eye's to see she was back at the camp site, and it was a little brighter outside. <em>It was all... a dream? <em>She asked herself. It seemed so.. so real. How could it have been a dream?

Nasha looked up to see who had woken her up from this strange dream. Edmund. She sighed in releaf. "What happen?" She asked. Still a little sleepy, she sat up. She was _so _not a morning person. When she looked back at him, she saw he had a look of worry and confusion on his face. _I think I'll be seeing that a lot huh?_ She asked herself.

"Lucy and Peter arn't here!" That got Nasha up. "What?" She asked. Susan was up getting her bow and arrow's on. Nasha did the same. Grabbing all her weapon's and they all ran to the sound of swords.

"PETER!" Susan screamed. They all came out too see animals or certures of all kind. Nasha saw a guy with Peter's sword, and Peter having a rock in his hand. _Great.. _Nasha thought. She almost slipped and Edmund caught her hand the make sure she was okay. She nodded and he let go slowly. _I hate slipping _

The guy looked at the sword and caught on. "High king Peter." Nasha had the ugre to say: "No crap sherlock " but decided against it. "I believe you called." Peter said with a little bit of a smirk in his vocie. The guy looked shocked. _THATS CASPIAN! _a vocie screamed in her head. It was right. She smiled a little, then frowned.

"Why yes, but.. I thought you'd be older." He said. Peter looked calm, but they all knew he was pissed. "if you'd like, we could come back in a few years." "No!" Peter looked back at him. Nahsa smirked.

"It's alright. Your just, not what I exspected." He looked at everyone, but stopped at Susan. Susan looked at him then looked down blushing. Nasha gave her the "Two love birds " Look. Susan wanted to kill her. Nasha went over to Edmund a little more. _Just to be safe. _She thought.

Edmund caught this and was a little creeped out. "Nether are you.." He looked over at a thing. Nasha giggled a little at the look on Edmund's face. He looked over at her and smiled a little. Nahsa just noticed that he was the only one that had bedhead. Nasha started to zoon out again. It was a bad habit.

She was looking at everyone. One of the Centaurs looked at her funny. She gave a look back. He backed away a little, almost as in fear.

"Our hearts and souls are at your sevice." Nasha looked at Peter to see him smiling for once in his life. She looked down to see the cutiest mouse. "Oh my gosh he's so cute." She heard Lucy say. Nasha nodded. He took out his sword and looked around. "Who said that?" He asked angry.

"Temper temper.." Nasha whisperd. Edmund gave her a glare, but smiled a little. Lucy's smile dropped from her face. "Sorry.." The mouse looked at her. He looked taken aback.

"oh, uh.." Nasha zooned out again. She was hungry... wait... are they going to Aslan's how soon? Nasha wanted to fall asleep or eat. _Wow.. I am Lazy _she thought to herself.

"Well then, your will most likely be wanting your's back" Nasha looked up to see Caspian handed Peter back his sword. Peter rolled his eye's and they all started walking.

* * *

><p>They walk was only making Nasha more hungry. She was just walking next to Edmund. Every now and then they would talk, but not a lot. "Nasha?" Nasha looked up to see Peter motioning her to come over. He was talking to Caspian. Nasha gave him a annoying look, but the look on his face said that one worng move, she shall sleep with one eye open tonight.<p>

Nasha walked over smiling a little. "Caspian, this is Nasha." Nasha waved a little. Caspian smiled. "Hello.." She said. He looked taken aback by her accsent. "Your accsent is weird. " He said. She glared. "Sorry if I'm from another place then them." _He's dead _Peter thought smirking. "She can fight hand to hand, swords, draggers, and bow and arrow's. She a well fighter." Caspian nodded. "May I go now Peter?" He nodded.

Nasha walked back next to Lucy adn Edmund. "Caspian on your enemy list?" Lucy asked. Nasha nodded angrly. "Oh yes." Edmund chuckled a little. Lucy walked back to the mouse, who's name was reepacheep. Edmund was about to say something before Lucy gasped.

They all looked at a very buitiful place. They saw people working. The Centaurs made a path way for them. Caspain and Nasha stepped back to let them go first. They were the kings and queen's after all. _All is weird where I have to have respect to them _Is all what Nasha thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Hufflepuff Hex for favorite author, story alert, and Favorite story. You are awesome!<strong>

**And to Katie 9109 for author alert, and revewing. ]**

**Please reviwe. Sorry for misspelled words. Please review!**


	6. Weird chappy, please comment

**A/N: OKay, I just wanted to say because my mother won't let me play the movie, and youtube isn't working right, I am going to skip when they first come in, but only to the point when it goes to the next scence after Peter says "I think it's up to us" And make it night. Kay? Everything else will happen in the morning...Beep. Enjoy..**

* * *

><p>Nasha sat in her room and sighed sadly staring at the barly lit candle. Getting out of bed, she didn't bother grabbing her robe or candle before leaving her room and walking into the dark hallway. She slowly walked, her white nightgown grazing the floor.<p>

Nasha finaly made it outside and she smiled to herself and layed down. She looked at the stars and tried to make pictures out of them. Didn't work out very well. What the pretty burnett didn't know was a sertain Just king was fallowing her and was right behind her.

"Geuss I'm not the only one who likes to star gaze." Nasha jumped a little and looked at him. A smile soon went across her rose bud lips. She patted the spot next to her for him, he layed down and sighed happly. "There very pretty huh?" Nasha asked.

Edmund turned to her without her notcieing and nodded. "Yeah, you sure are" Nasha turned to him in confusion and he looked back flushing when he relised what he said. "I-I ment they sure are.." He looked at her, she was still looking at him with confusion in her eye's, but she brushed it off and nodded.

"What happen's when we have a war? What if one of us die?" She asked him looking strait at him. He looked back at her. Sadness and a bit of concern was in his eyes. He got closer to her and strocked her cheeck.

"We will have a war, and we will be fine. And none of us will die, and if we do, we will se each other in Aslan's country." Nasha still didn't look so sure but nodded anyways. Edmund got up and so did she.

"Would you like em to walk you to your room." SHe nodded and they walked all the way to her room. When they got to her door, she kissed his cheeck then went inside. Edmund blushed a little and felt his cheeck wondering what he was feeling. He just shock it off and walked to his room.

Nasha went to her bed and layed down. She looked at her flaim then sleep took her over.

**_Dream. _**

**_Nasha was about five or six. She was running in a feild of what looked like paper flowers. She smiled as she layed down in them. She was wearing what looked like a long white wedding dress. There was a voice in the woods. Six year old Nasha got up and looked alarmed. She soon smiled and ran into the forest. _**

**_The scence changed. Nasha was now 17 and she was running around a feild of red lillys? Nope, the lillys were stainded with blood, as was her dress. Her dress now came to about three inches from her knee and was torn everywhere. She was bare footed, and had glass pieces in her foot. She was walking around smiling. _**

**_There was a battle behind her. She didn't care. She walked threw the battle without getting a scar on her, but everyones blood was on her, and it sunk into her skin. Then someone periced a sword threw her heart. Before they took it out she saw who it was. It was Edmund. He looked sad and guilty, but at the same time happy and joyful. _**

**_End of dream. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Well.. sorry if this was a suckish chapter... I will update again if I get two more comments. Sorry if things were misspelled. My spell check still isn't working. -_- Anyways, I will give out a prize or reward to who ever figured out what the dream means. You can leave your geuss in a comment or P.M. Me. <strong>

**R&R please.**


	7. War plains

"It's Only a matter of time. Miraz' men and war things are already on there way. That means there same men aren't protecting his castle." The Narnian's saw on of Miraz' men spying on them and they were all having a meeting. Peter was speaking, Caspain was off to the side, Susan was next to Caspian. Lucy was sittinf on the stone table. And Nasha was sitting next to Edmund who was sitting on the steps.

"What do you think we should do your majesty?" The mouse asked. Both Peter and Caspain spoke at the same time. "We need to get to-" They both stopped and looked at each other. Nasha looked up at Edmund in worry. He shrugged.

Peter looked at Caspian pissed off and Caspian sat down. Peter, looking pleased, started talking again. "Our only hope, is to strike them before they strike us." Nasha omved down and sat inbetween Edmunds legs. He looked at her raising an eyebrow and she shurgged.

"That's crazy no one has ever taken there castle." The two teenagers attentions, or more like everyone's attention, went one Caspian. Peter looked pissed...again. Peter raised his hands slightly. "There's always a first time." Nasha smirked and whispered to Edmund.

"If theres always a first time does that mean that everything is a first time because we haven't done it in the second?" Edmund looked at her and smiled. Always had to be confusing and think about things no one else did. DLF leaned in and looked at the two older boys.

"We'll have the element of suprise." He said, siding with Peter. Now it was Caspians turn to look pissed. "But we an advantage here." he said. Susan steped up aganist her brother and stood near Caspian. Everyone looked to see what the gentle was doing.

"If we dig in we could proabably hold them off indefenitly." She said. Caspian looked at her in thanks and in something else. Nasha caught it and smirked at him. He saw and gave her a look. Peter looked at his sister in suprise that she wasn't taking his side.

Peter just stared at Caspian and his sister. Noticing this could end badly, the bager spoke up. "I...for one. Feel safer under ground." _Because your a bager _Thought Nasha. But it was true, she felt a little bit safer down here than outside.

Peter walked up to Caspian, cooled down a little bit. "I like what you've done here. But this isn't a fortest. This is a tomb." Edmund looked down at Nasha and then at Peter. They both knew this was going no where.

"Yeah, and if there smart there smart they'd just wait and starve us out." He said taking his brothers side. Peter had on a oker face and looked at Nasha and Edmund. "Yeah. If!" Nasha said. A few smiled went across the room. Edmund, Lucy, And Caspian's being one of them. Peter gave her a look that told her to shut up and she shrunk down a little.

"We could colect nuts!" Said a squirl. All eyes were on him. Nasha raised an eyebrow. "Yes! And we could throw them at the telmeranes." The squirl looked at the mouse hurt. "Shut up!" The brave mouse said. Teh squil walked away sadly.

Edmund gave them both a weird look as did Peter. You could defanily tell they were related there. "I think you know where I stand sir." Said the Repicheep. Peter looked at the mouse and then at a centar's. "If I get your trops in, could you handle the guards?" he asked.

The centar looked at everyone then at Peter. "Or die trying." That made Nasha shiver. She didn't want to think about anyone dieing.

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy said. Everyone looked at her. Edmund gave her a look that said 'Peter's in a bad mood, please don't.' Nasha just shook her head. Peter walked a little to his sister and looked at her. "Sorry?" He looked confused, as did most people. NAsha and Edmund knew what she ment. This wouldn't be good.

"Well...your all acting like there's only two options. Dieing here, or there." She said, looking at everyone in sadness. Nasha nodded. It was true. There had to be another one right? "I'm not sure you've been realing listening Lu." he said.

"No! Your not listeing." Nasha said. Everyone looked at her and Lucy looked at her in thanks. "Or have you really forgotten who killed the white witch?" She asked. You could tell in her eyes she was angry with Peter. Susan looked at her in a questioning look, but not just for that.

Peter's looked at her but Edmund gave him a look that said don't even. Peter backd down a little but not by much. "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." With that he left the room. Lucy looked at Nasha in thanks, and she nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's a short chapter. I updated because of one reviwe, and my computer won't let me put the name up but you know who you are! Thank you! I shall update soon!<strong>


End file.
